


Error404

by Milanienne



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cook!Seokjin, Cuddles, F/M, First Love, Fluff, French insults, Friendship, Hacker!Yoongi, Kindergarten-Teacher!Reader, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Love, Romance, Single-Dad!Namjoon, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University-Student!Jungkook, Yandere!BTS, dancer!jimin, probably polyamory, sunshine!Hoseok, there IS a plot, veterinarian!taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milanienne/pseuds/Milanienne
Summary: You were not a perfect being, you were not normal either. You were just the perfect mix between good and incredibly stupid.And they all adored stupid.(Yandere!BTS x Reader)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, so I don't really know how everything will go ! English is not my first language, French is. So guess what ? You'll speak a lot of French in this story !  
> I'll try my best, and I hope that you future readers will like it. If you have an idea for this story, or if you just see a mistake don't hesitate, comment ! *finger-guns*
> 
> DISCLAIMER (I see everyone doing that) :  
> BTS are owned by no one but themselves. While you, my dears, are still owned by yourselves, but till when ?

**___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___***

 

 **«Kyungsoo** loved her very dearly. He went trough hell and back, and he braved all the dangers to save her from the terrible Marshmallow King, Xiumin… » I told, with the best deep and mysterious voice I could muster at the moment.

« Miss ! Miss ! »

The children were always happy when it was story-time. And they were even happier when I was the one reading it. This little one was no exception. With curiosity shining in his eyes, he began asking me hundred of questions about « Prince Kyungsoo » and the terrible « Marshmallow Xiumin », and it was with a little smirk that I answered all of his questions.

Everyday went the same way : waking up, eating breakfast, going to the bathroom, taking off quickly to the kindergarten, playing, playing, eating, and again playing, playing until five hits the clock and every child goes back home. The children were unpredictable, unlike those boring adults I didn’t bother talking to anymore, so that routine suited me in a way.

Who would bother talking to that strange Kindergarten teacher, who’s always wearing sweatshirts and jeans ? Who spends her time playing with children no older than five ? People criticize me, because of my job, and how I seem immature to them. It often surprises me how the parents, of the children I take care of, are so reluctant to come to me. And I also wonder, why do people always ignore me, as if I'm nothing, shouldn't I at least have some friends ? Maybe a lover, or even an admirer ! But I’m not complaining, **I’m not a big fan of discussion** …

« Excuse me, are you the teacher ? Your co-worker, Hoseok, told me you would be here. My name is Kim Namjoon, the dad- _no, father_ … I mean, Yerin’s father, it’s me. I just wanted to thank you for all you did for my daughter, she likes you _a lot_ and never stops talking about you. You must be great ! _Not that you aren’t_ … Thank you. »

« _Quoi ?_ I mean, what ? »

… And as you can see, **I’m not very good at it either.**

 

 

Every week, I pray that I will have peaceful days, and fortunately, I've lived a quiet life for 23 years. But I feel that, from now on, my prayers won't be answered anymore.


	2. Mélopéé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a sucker for ice-cream and waffles.  
> Hoseok knows it, the children know it... Hell, even the cook from that cool restaurant knows it !
> 
> You'd even spend an evening with that insufferable teal-haired "I'm a hacker" idiot for ice-cream.

> « P*tain de m*rde, sa mère ! »

« Would you _stop_ cussing in French in front of the children ? At that age, they are like parakeets, and will repeat everything in front of their parents. You know better, » Hoseok scolded me with a light glare. « I swear to god, you’re doing this on purpose. You know that I absolutely hate getting angry at you ! I can’t stand to look at those sad, sad little eyes… »

Before you start imagining things, Hoseok was **not** a friend. He was just this little ball of sunshine that inserted himself in my life two years ago when I first started working at the « Sunny Kindergarten! ».

I don’t have anything against him, mind you, I can even say that I appreciate his efforts towards me. He’s like a mother, well a father in this case. He always seemed like a handsome, responsible young man to me (Well, I care more about the handsome part, but you see my point). He looks like those rappers, that sing and talk about their daydreams and ambition. Smooth black hair, deep brown eyes and all the package, let’s not forget his dreamy smile, or should I say his one millions watts smile. Why would the children call him sunshine sir, if not for his terriblement brillant sourire ?

We went out together sometimes, with a friend of his… _Yoonji_ ? Or was it _Woongi_ ? I can’t seem to remember this jerk’s name, but I can clearly remember Hoseok’s comportment these days. He was like a big child ! A handsome big child, but a child nonetheless. Screaming at pigeons, wearing his shoes like slippers, screaming random words. « Airplane mod », _really ?_ He surprised me, but in such a good way ! He was always very bossy at the Kindergarten, but he recently admitted that it was for my own well-being. Say what ?

« And could those sad little eyes bribe you into buying some ice-cream for their owners ? » I batted my eyelashes, praying that it would work, _again_.

« Those sad little eyes **could bribe me into doing anything** , and you know it, you monster, » Hoseok rolled his eyes, as usual, but I could see the little smile he was trying to hide (and he obviously failed)  « I can buy it this afternoon, but unfortunately we won’t be alone, I've already invited Yoong's to go out. »

« It’s fine, I just want an ice-cream…and a waffle. Can I get a waffle ? »

« Yah ! You… Are you trying to ruin me ? » He screamed, very loudly might I add.

« Would you stop screaming in front of the children ? » I winked at him  « See ya’. »

And I walked into the cantine, where all the children were eating. It was loud, but I didn't mind. We, and I mean all the privileged teachers of this Kindergarten, had our own room where we eat, sleep, relax and work. Even if it’s a bit cramped sometimes, it’s a cozy room.

The day passed, and with its end came the ice cream I was waiting for. Hoseok’s friend - Yoongi, came at six.  
Yoongi was the epitome of dark and brooding, despite his vivid teal colored hair. His eyes were dark, his clothes were black, and there was **no smile** on his face, even when Hoseok (« Call me Hobi, _H-O-B-I !_  ») fell down the stairs. Even I shed some tears, but sir Suga didn’t bother. Every time we would meet, he’d just look straight in my eyes and scoff.

And guess what _« very intelligent me »_ decided to do ? Yeah, you guessed right, I decided to talk to him. And I should remind you, if learning new languages is my speciality, speaking in them is absolutely not.

« So, Suga, what … do you do ? » I didn’t _stutter_ , I _stopped_ in the middle of my sentence.

« Haven’t I already told you ? Computers. »

« Oh, computers ! Yeah, really good job. Hm, I’ve met a lot of…computerers. Very intelligent people… » Now leaning towards Hoseok, I whispered « What’s a computerer ? »

 

It seems like I’m not very good at whispering since sir Suga heard me. He sighed, but it really sounded like a laugh. Did I finally break his unbreakable shell ?

« You stupid woman. I’m a hacker. I work with computers. Computerer is not a word. I finally understand why you’re just a little kindergarten teacher. »

I did not break his shell. But I’ll work on it, yeah. After I put him in his place.

« Who do you think you are ? I studied numerical sciences when I was in …in middle school, don’t think you’re that smart, petit c*n ! And… and who would take you seriously with that hair ? Huh ! You look like a, a clown yeah ! You think you're better than me, tu n'es pas meilleur crois-moi ! You only say that because you hate me, Hos...Hobi's a teacher too !» I’m such a sass genius, take that you blue haired grumpy gnome !

 

He laughed. He just straight out laughed. I let him, and just looked at his face till only a big cute gummy smile was left on it. Huh, he’s not that ugly.  
He messed with my hair, and chuckled a bit.  
« You really are stupid, you ‘sass genius’. While you were praising yourself your dear friend went to get us some ice cream, we might as well follow him, » He chuckled again, cleared his throat and the gummy smile disappeared  « Oh, and the blue haired grumpy gnome thanks you a lot for complimenting his smile. »

And before I could answer, he took the hem of my sweatshirt and dragged me to an excited Hobi who was waving to us from the ice cream stand.  
Maybe I’ve already began this débile’s shell !

But I didn’t notice the slight **dark** smirk on his face, nor the **tightening** of his hand on my sweatshirt after Hobi put his arm around my shoulders. 


	3. Pétrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin was always a good cook, a good person and a good friend.  
> For once, he wanted to be bad.

 

*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

 

> Seokjin looked out the window.

 

The wind was strong today and the weather cast predicted a very cold day, he thanked the heavens for his restaurant, and the warmness it provided him. This evening, no table was empty, and you could see people huddled together, drinking their coffee, cuddling, eating or simply enjoying the music.

People often wondered why and how could such a high class cook like himself open such a small and cozy restaurant while he could have had all the opportunities of the world. He just answered with a small smile, and cupcakes.

 

Seokjin did not like big, or showy. He liked his warm restaurant, where everyone knew everyone and where everything was familiar and sweet. He liked his restaurant where that crazy lady in a sweatshirt would always end up at six, when the wind was always way too strong and her meager scarf couldn’t protect her from it anymore.

She’d always end up near the window, and would always complain about noisy kids or the weather. And he would always come, give her a big mug of coffee and just sit next to her. In the beginning, she’d always grimaced at him, like an annoyed old woman who was disturbed by an insolent child. But weeks passed, and she got used to him.

 

That day, she came in the morning. The restaurant was still empty, and he was cleaning some tables. She came in like a tornado, with a divine smell of plants after the rain. She told him her name with assurance and then stilled and blushed like a teenager. She berated herself « You _stupid_ , you’ve practicing in front of the mirror for weeks ! Why can’t you do it right ? »

She was cute, for once. Instead of that constant frown, she had a little awkward smile and she was wearing one of her usual sweatshirts - well, this one had paint one it. He eased himself, and with a chuckle he asked.

 

« Is it real paint on your sweatshirt ? I can’t imagine you playing with it. »

« It is, the children threw it on me and I liked it _so_ I just found a way to make it permanent, » She sat herself near the window, and looked at him, expectantly « Well, won’t you sit next to me ? I didn’t humiliate myself for nothing, you know. _Let’s not be strangers anymore_ , yeah ? »

 

And that's how the became...Friends ? After that day, she came almost every evening, or morning when she felt a little adventurous.

She was a kindergarten teacher, a very good one at that, it seemed. She’d always brag about « her zygotes » and how all of them are so cute and intelligent. Seokjin often wanted to tell her it was because she was cute and intelligent. But he’d just smile and pet her hair, « like my mom » she’d say just after, every time.

But he was not her mother, and he didn’t want to be. He wanted to be a bit more, a bit more important. For once, he wanted to be selfish, and just show her how much she meant to him. But he couldn't. Not at the moment. She was a strange specimen, preferring to eat the crust of the pie first, or asking for the burnt cookies. She even bought him a cupcake once, from his own restaurant. He couldn’t help but tease her for a week.

Seokjin let himself loose around her too. Blowing kisses to her, winking, cat-walking and bragging like a lion. She didn’t mind, and would often join in his antics.

 

«  _Worldwide handsome_ ? Where are your fans ? I’ve got an army and they all are ready to take back my title, you _peasant_  » She said once.

 

No wonder he fell for her. She was stupid, _oh so_ stupid. Walking in a sweatshirt while its was forty degrees Celsius outside and almost fainting because of it. « I can’t take off my sweatshirt, a queen never takes off her crown. »

If she wanted a crown, he could buy every crown on this planet, as long as she never gets sick like that again.

But that’s her stupidity, mixed with her kindness, brashness, boldness and shyness that made him want her so bad. So, so bad.

 

Did he regret it ? No, **never.**

Will she ? Probably, _yes_.


	4. Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't like people, noises, bananas, old cereals, empty rooms...  
> But animals were acceptable. (And the one taking care of them also was.)

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

 

> **Mickey** barked. No wonder why, with the dress his owner put him in.
> 
>  

This morning, Hoseok decided that bringing his dog would stimulate the children’s brain. I didn’t comment, and let him do what he wanted. As long as he didn’t bother me. (I spent the whole day forcing myself to not touch the little ball of fluff.)  
The children were excited, Hoseok was excited, even the dog was in heavens ! You can imagine the racket…

**But !** It was a cute spectacle, and for once it made me happy. Seeing all these overjoyed faces was so touching.  
And by the end of the day, every child came back home with hundreds of stories to tell to their parents and with tons of good memories.  
Hoseok, him, ended the day with a sick dog and a headache.

« I warned you, Hobi. Even you can’t spend a whole day near that much noise, although you were the one making most of it, » I said while putting a wet rag on his forehead « Do you want some medicine ? »

« You can let me die here… Please, can you grant my last wish ? Could you take my baby Mickey to the veterinarian on the 5th Avenue ? »

«  _No._ Stand _up_ you crybaby, and come with me. »

Hoseok truly was the biggest baby I’ve ever met. Do people that fragile still exist ? Come on !

 

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

 

We went to the veterinary center he was talking about by car, a real good car. (« I know that our salary is great, b…But how ? »). The center had a cute outside, with a lot of paw prints and all that, its name was « Tata’s Center! ».  
The reception was as cute as the exterior, pastel colors everywhere, and…

… and a cute Pomeranian who could jump very high it seems.

« Tan ! Tan ! » Another guy came in, running like a madman  «Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Tan is a little minx, and adorable one might I add. Look at this little face, ow… »

That guy was ethereal. I mean, his appearance was otherworldly ! Smooth skin, almond-shaped eyes, ash grey hair and a mole on the right cheek. Did I describe his smile ? So cute it could rival the Pomeranian (His name was Tan I think ?), his smile was boxy and beautiful in a childish way. And of course, what kind of person can’t admire someone who adores dogs like that ? Not me.

« Hobi ! _Who’s_ that guy ? I’m sure he’s a client, but do you know him ? Maybe he’s a regular, like you ! » I tried to whisper, but my whispering capacity was never exceptional, and Hoseok didn’t even have the time to laugh before the handsome client himself answered me.

« I’m the veterinarian ! Kim Taehyung, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Tae, since you’re a pretty lady - isn’t she, Tan ? » He didn’t even breath before continuing « You must be the famous Kindergarten Teacher Hobi keeps talking about ! I thought you’d be a bit older with the descriptions he gave me - always napping, complaining but really sweet when talking to a child ! Hobi, you _never_ told me she was that pretty ! »

I never thought that my face could become that red, or that Hoseok’s laugh could get any louder. But it happened. And that cute veterinarian - Tae, had the chance to assist to all of that.  
So I gave him my name while trying to introduce myself « Yeah, hm, good…I mean nice to meet you too. Not that it’s not a pleasure, _it is_ ! Hm, you… I guess you, you like animals, yeah ? »

« Isn’t it obvious ? Your question was a bit stupid ! Your friend is funny Hobi ! » He cackled and put an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders « So ! Let me see your Mickey, you told he puked…glitters ? »

The two of them left me alone in the reception, my mouth hanging open and my face red of humiliation. Why do I always have to ramble and look like an idiot in front of Hoseok’s friends ? That’s unfair ! My social capabilities seem to limit themselves at « Hello », «  Bye », « Ok » and « Shut up you annoying little teal gnome. », it seems.

Let me die in peace, please.

 

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

 

Well, when they came back from the examining room half an hour later, I was still alive. What a shame.  
Taehyung offered a cup coffee, and I couldn’t refuse, since Hoseok was my ride back home and he agreed. The discussion quickly flowed, and I realized that Taehyung wasn’t that bad. A bit strange, yes, with his random pauses, but aren’t we all bizarre ? He was funny, and he loved animals - I rapidly understood why he was one of Hoseok’s dear friend.

«  _You_ ’ve got a cat ? Really ? What breed ? His color ? What is his name ? Or her name, sorry. » Taehyung asked me excitedly

« It’s a male, his name is Sherlock. He’s a Ragdoll cat. Taking care of him is a nightmare, he needs constant grooming, where does that fur even come from, seriously ? But he’s the sweetest, he loves to nap, be it with me or without me ! »

And we kept talking about our pets until eight. Mickey and Tan were peacefully sleeping, and I swear that I heard Hoseok snore once.  
Taehyung had to close his center, and we had to come back home, since Hoseok and I didn’t live in the same neighborhood. By a common accord, we stood up and went out.

« You should come back anytime, you know ? I’d take care of Sherlock any day if you want ! You’re really sweet, » Taehyung winked ! I swear to god I did not imagine it « We could even get a coffee somewhere… sometime… together, you know a _da_ … »

« Of course TaeTae, anytime you want, the three of us could go out together. We could even invite Yoong’s » Hoseok interrupted him « Oh look ! It’s so late ! We should really, _really_ go. I’m taking her aways for the moment, but I promise, _we’ll_ bring Sherlock and Mickey _together_ when they have a problem, yeah ? »

And before I could even say goodbye, Hoseok dragged me to the car. Taehyung waving his hands excitedly in the air, Tan yapping next to him. Even from afar, Taehyung’s smile looked beautiful, albeit a bit… _forced_ ?

« Yah ! Stop looking out the window and tell me which song you want. I’m up for an ‘In my feelinngs’, nah ? Drake is always the best when you want to forget **bad thought**. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this story is going somewhere. I'm just trying to introduce the characters and their "relationship" with the reader.  
> The "Yandere" will come... I hope. (I still don't know how I'm going to portray each of them as obsessed lovers)  
> And thanks for the hits I guess ? Thank you ! I hope to see more in the days to come !


	5. Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook didn't want to stress over the exams. Jungkook didn't want to be distracted while studying. Jungkook didn't want to meet a strange woman with very beautiful legs and the bizarre habit of hiding in tents.
> 
> But the heavens never cared about what Jungkook wanted, frankly.

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**

> _**Jungkook**_ was exhausted, depressed and in deep need of Ginger Ale.

The exams were coming quickly, and he was starting to regret all the nights he spent procrastinating and playing video games.  
While he had to devote his holidays in the library, studying and reading like a madman, all of his friends were outside (or had already finished their studies and had a steady job).  
All in all, Jungkook was done with life.

He had three cup of coffee this morning, which he drank like shots of vodka, and he was currently finishing his fourth can of Red Bull. Papers were scattered around him, books were open in random pages and were littered by pink post-its (Namjoon, a dear hyung of his, had gifted them to him saying that organisation was important. It was _easy_ to say for him, since he had a stable life, a cute daughter and a job !)

Jungkook’s subconscious chose this moment to remind him of all the bad decisions he did through his insignificant and irrelevant life (leaving his hometown to go to university, staying single, this _awful coconut haircut_ , and this as awful red dye and… Overwatch.)  
Because, yes, Overwatch was one of Jungkook’s biggest weakness. The first one being porn, of course. He had no shame in admitting it. Studying philosophy was not easy, and studying for a phD in metaphysics was even harder. So yes, he watched porn, because having a sex life was nearly impossible, and having a girlfriend was not even a possibility.

Two hours passed, and with them, two other cans of Red Bull. He was really thinking of changing the theme of his thesis to _« Is Red Bull a cause in the sudden increase of students suicide rates ? »_

A woman voice got him out of his self-pity moment. Was he angry ? Yes. They were in a library for god’s sake ! No one should talk. In. A. Library.  
Are rules that hard to follow ? Or was he the only sane person in this place ? (He would come to regret his assumptions later. **He wasn’t very sane** , his... eye bags could prove it very well.)

Empowered by the two litres of Red Bull he drank today, and the rage only students of metaphysics could experience, he stood up and followed the voice of that annoying woman. (He regretted that assumption too, mind you.)

He found her at the alley 16, or as he called it, the Childish alley. All the children books were stocked there. What he first saw were her legs, but he couldn’t find her torso. Only to realize that the upper part of her body was hidden in a _tent_. May he precise, a tent reserved for children _no older than four_.  
Not that her legs weren’t interesting to look at (they _were_ ), but he had to tell her to stop reading aloud about- what was she reading about ? He decided he would stop for a moment and just listen.

« Children with autism… O _h_ ! Typically developing infants are social by nature…. They gaze at faces, turn toward voices, grasp a finger and even smile by 2 to 3 months of age. By contrast, most children who develop autism have difficulty engaging in the give-and-take of everyday human interactions. By 8 to 10 months of age, many infants who go on to develop autism are showing some symptoms such as failure to respond to their names, reduced interest in people and delayed babbling. By toddlerhood, many children with autism have difficulty playing social games, don’t imitate the actions of others and prefer to play alone. They may fail to seek comfort or respond to parents' displays of anger or affection in typical ways…. » She stopped, and he heard her scribbling some notes « I should ask Yerin’s father about her mannerisms when she was younger… That could help, yeah. »

He finally made his presence known by coughing in his hand… And he startled her. What a shame.  
While trying to get out of the tent, her feet caught on something on the floor and she fell down... without even standing up.  
After seeing the upper side of her body, he could finally assess her. She was a pretty thing, with great legs. Her sweatshirt rode up during her fall, and now showed her whole stomach to the world, but she didn’t seem to care and just glared at him without blinking.

« What I got something on my face ? » Jungkook wasn’t normally that straightforward with women, on the contrary, he was very timid and would often blush and blabber (BB guy, as would call him Jin-hyung), but it looked like he **couldn't** be shy in front of this woman.

« . . . » Why was she glaring at him ? He didn’t say anything, he coughed ! Now, she was scaring him. He began thinking about going back to his chair and forgetting about that strange lady.

« I’ll just… go back, yeah ? Hah, sorry to… sorry for… Excuse me ! »  
  
And he ran.

 

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**

 

  
His terrible day at the library couldn’t have ended like that, no ! The heavens were against him today, and wanted him to suffer in the worst ways possible.  
At five o’clock precisely, he hard the chair in front of him scrape against the tiles loudly. Who would sit in front of him now ?

« Do you know anything about children with autism ? You don’t seem like the type, but you’re the only person around. »

He raised his head, as slowly as he could, till her face was in his vision. She was even prettier without the glare on her face. Her eyes were deep, and there were no eye bags under them (he would later learn about her habit of taking naps everywhere, and understand how she could have such a … free of fatigue face).

« From what I know, unusual repetitive behaviors and/or a tendency to engage in a restricted range of activities are another core symptom of autism. There are also seizure disorders, sleep dysfunction and sensory processing problems. » He tried to recite one paragraph he read months ago about autism and its symptoms « But I’m not sure if it’s all. Children with autism are often misunderstood. And people always confond autism with shyness. You really have to do more research on the subject than ask a college student like me. »

Did he sound annoyed ? He didn’t mean to. Really. Honestly. He was just tired, and a pretty girl asking him questions about autism wasn’t aiding him in anything.  
He massaged his forehead, took off his glasses and looked at her.

« You know what ? If I’m correct you’ve been here since eleven. And I can’t even remember if I came here at five or four this morning. Let’s just take a cup of coffee in that cute coffee shop near the library? We’re both tired, why not be tired together ? You can explain to me why you’re so adamant on finding things about children with autism. And I’ll just enjoy eating something sweet while listening to someone who's even sweeter talking. »

« Boy, _that_ was smooth like butter »

Smooth indeed, he never thought he could talk like that to a girl.

 

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**

 

 

She agreed, of course she did. (« Only for the free coffee. Don’t go imagining things, you little boy »)

They spent three hours in that coffee shop, talking about everything and anything. He learned that she was a kindergarten teacher, and occupied her time taking naps, eating, baking or sleeping. (« Taking a nap and sleeping are the same things » « You’re still too young to understand »).

She was a nice person, and even ended up paying for the coffees and pastries. She quickly realized he was nothing but a broke college student. Her reaction to his declaration had been a simple chuckle, and a smirk. (« We all had to go through that... you should not be ashamed, little boy, and the papers on your desk at the library were clear indicators of your situation. »)

He also learned that she wasn’t normally that comfortable with people in general, but seemed perfectly fine with him. (« You’re like a child, and I work everyday with children. Maybe that’s the reason. »)

Oh, and let’s not forget that she was resolved in treating him like a child. A « little boy » as she so gently put it. He was maybe younger than her by a few years, but that didn’t justify anything ! He wasn’t a baby, he wasn’t stupid and he didn’t need to be pampered by her !

_She_ was the stupid one thinking that he would let her treat him like a baby forever. After all, she’s the one who gave him her number after departing, surely, that meant something, _**right ?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the information about autism were taken from an official website called autism speaks. 
> 
> (Autism is not a sickness, and we should not treat people with autism like animals or laboratory rats. We should treat them with respect, and we must respect who they are and how they live.)
> 
> (Yerin is a character we've already heard about earlier, no ?)
> 
> (Oh ! And, merci beaucoup pour les kudos ! I never expected anymore than fifty hits, so I'm still a bit surprised but very grateful ! If you've got any advice or problem, don't forget to comment !)


	6. Thaumaturge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never believed in angels.  
> Meeting one during an excursion wasn't something you ever thought would happen.  
> But as they say, "catch the opportunity by the ears".  
> And catch the lost boy, yes. Let's not forget about that.

 

 

> Children were a pain in the ass ( _Dans le cul_ , if you prefer).

Truly.

But they also were a blessing and God’s gift (Hobi’s words). 

So when I lose one of the kids in the middle of the Science museum during one of our monthly « Outside Excursion ! », yes, I’m stressed. I’m worried. Terrified. Because, as much as these kids were cute and intuitive, they still weren’t able to locate themselves in a place bigger than their bedroom. And the museum was, as a matter of fact, bigger than any bedroom I’ve seen so far.

You can understand.

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**

 

Taeyong wasn’t a bad child, per se. Albeit a bit adventurous and rambunctious, he was a precious boy who craved hugs and pats and cuddles and… whatever.

So why is Hoseok so set on making me search for him ?

« Listen baby, you’re the only teacher he appreciates. So you go around and try to find him while we take care of the kids here. Why are you so against looking around ? » 

« Because today was supposed to be my laz-day of the week. Till you came barging into my cozy room, screaming about an excursion ! I didn’t even want to come ! Why am I supposed to make even more efforts ? I could stay here, while you find the kid. »

 

My complains fell on deaf ears.

 

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**

 

« So I wake up super tôt for nothing, ‘cause now I have to look around while screaming like an idiot thanks to that _morveux_ who decided that he was an independent young man and that he could walk around freely. And he’s three years old. At three years old I couldn’t even walk near La Seine without my mother screaming at me ! Where does this stupid confidence come from ? Youngsters these days, I swear… »

 

« Miss, are you alright ? You’ve been talking to yourself for the past ten minutes. »

And that sentence came from the most beautiful boy (« hum, man ») I’ve ever seen. Suga-poo and Taehyung were **nothing** next to that allegory of prettiness. Hair pink like candy, white chubby cheeks, small and slitted dark eyes, a pretty pink mouth… My mouth watered, believe me, I’d eat him up. And his voice ! Nothing like the deep and tired voice of that stupid student I met at the library, or Yerin’s father’s baritone voice.

I probably spent too many minutes staring at him, because the poor baby blushed and got shy.

 

« Miss ? I’m sorry if I bothered you… I’ll go now… »

I laughed like an idiot 

« Don’t go ! I’m… sorry too for staring at you. You’re just so pretty, I thought you weren’t real ! Ha…ha ? »

The poor boy now looked completely embarrassed and his whole back was bent. How can I diffuse the tension ?

Ah, yes.

Taeyong.

 

« Have you seen a little boy running around ? He’s really short, he’s three years old you see, dark hair and dark eyes, like yours. He’s constantly wearing a frown and sneers at whomever looks at him. Oh and he’s wearing all black today. Too dark for a little boy, in my opinion, but he loves the color. Who am I to judge ? Oh, and he has a blue necklace around the neck, obviously yes. He has a scratch on his lips, he fell yesterday. »

« You’re rambling. »

« I am. »

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**

 

If anyone ever told me that one beautiful winter day, I’d be searching for a child in a museum with a beautiful boy (man), I’d laugh at their face. And maybe spit too, ‘cause I’m petty like that.  But here I am, next to the prettiest man alive, looking around for an ungrateful child (I’ll give him so many cuddles later for that, thank you Taeyong) in the Science museum of our city.

 

« So is he your child ? »

« What’s your name again ? »

 

Blank. Silence. Pause. And troubled looks. What did he say ?

 

« Ask your question first, pretty boy. I can wait. »

« No, go on ! My question was meaningless anyway, it was really stupid and uncaring and… »

« Stressed much ? Calm down, it’s okay. I was asking for your name. I gave you mine but I didn’t get yours. Not that I obligatorily want it, you can refuse… »

 

He laughed, and that was the most melodic sound ever. Fluttering around my ears and leading shivers through my spine.

« My name is Park Jimin, I’m an art student, specialized in dance. That’s why I’m here, there’s an exposition this week about the influence of science on art through the years, and it’s the subject of my Art and Culture paper. Ha… I’m rambling too… »

« Can I call you Chim ? »

 

He nodded with a bashful smile and we continued on our way to find Taeyong.

 

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**

 

We finally found Taeyong, who was sitting near the bathrooms crying like the little boy he’s supposed to be. When he saw me, his first reaction was to jump on me like a madman screaming a terrified « Mom ! ».

I couldn’t blame him, the boy lost his mother during childbirth. His father, Jaehyun, told me she died during labour. They had to give and and emergency C-section to save the boy.  Jaehyun is truly a strong man, sustaining the needs of his son and helping him grow normally despite the lack of a mother. He once told me he would remarry later, when Taeyong would be old enough to understand - he at least knows his son is a ticking bomb, just waiting to explode on an innocent (me, most of the time). Imagine my surprise, when one day, Taeyong decided that I was the mother he needed. He started calling me like that, and with the autorisation of his father, I let him.

 

« Oh my god, Taeyong. Where were you ? We’ve been looking for you everywhere ! Let’s go back to Hobi, yes ? And don’t forget to thank the pretty angel for helping us, okay ? »

« Thanks mister angel ! Mom ! Look, Hobi is here ! »

 

I smiled at Jimin and thanked him profusely for his help and his time.

« Thank you so much, pretty boy. Here, my number. If you need anything, that’s the least I could do. I hope you do great on your paper. Don’t miss me too much ! »

 

I waved and ran (read : speed-walked) behind Taeyong who was excited to see (read : beat up) Hobi. 

Today was such a hectic day, really. I’ve never done so much exercising in one afternoon ! I’m really tired, and I can already feel my muscles getting sore. Oh my, I deserve chocolate. And a pat on the back. And money. And a better salary… 

« Hobi, _espèce de petit con_ ! I’m coming to get you ! Don’t think I forgot about the cozy evening you destroyed ! Come here ! »

 

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**

« Mum, I met a **really** pretty girl today. The prettiest of them all. She looked like a doll, and she said that I looked like an angel ! And I **really wanted** to keep her, but I think she’s married and already has a child with a **vile, vile man**. What am I supposed to do, mum ? »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 hits ? How ? Where ? Who ?  
> 4 months of disappearance ? Who ? Well, me of course.  
> I'm really sorry for disappearing like that, I promise I'Ll StOp DoInG iT !
> 
> But thank you so much ! For the kudos (not for the comments though)(just joking)(no I'm not. give me those comments)
> 
> Ciao ! An don't forget, if you've got any idea or proposition, hit me up !
> 
> The words in French are usually insults, so no translation. Sorry babes.


	7. Alliciant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok was always there.  
> And when he wasn't there,  
> He was here.

 

 

> Hoseok is(was) a great person.
> 
>  

Everyone can tell you how great he is(was). Anyone you ask, will answer the same way : "He's such a good boy. A god-send, a cure ! He changed this small city into a haven for all of us".

He helps the elderly whether it is by taking their hands while crossing the street or carrying their quite heavy groceries. He is polite to everyone (the most polite) even to that angry father, Namjoon, who always causes a ruckus when his favorite kindergarten teacher isn't there ( **her** ). Hoseok is a constant sunshine in the city, and he's the brightest when he is with the person he loves ( **her her her** ). He plays with the youngsters, he goes around playground to playground, and smiles to every child near him, thinking about his futur own children (with **her her her** ).

\---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

 

When he first met her, he didn't like her at all. Not at all. She was new to the town, and had one of the nicest apartment it could offer. And yet, she spent all her days lounging in the gardens or in any new coffee shop that popped out. She was **ungrateful** , very **ungrateful**. Such an **ungrateful** brat.

 Truly, those were petty reasons and he wouldn't never admit it. But he knew from where his hate came from...

 

Everyone loved you. Anyone you ask about her, will answer the same way : "She's such a good girl, a gift ! A breath of fresh air ! Her kindness is limitless."

But she has never helped the elderly : he never saw her holding their hands. She has never smiled to the children, but they always came to her. When she came in the picture, they all forgot him. It was all about **her her her her**.

It was always about how her eyebags were getting more worrisome, how she should get some sleep. How she should stop wearing such over-sized sweatshirts. How she should stop sleeping on the benches in front of her building. How she should stop giving and giving...

What about him ?

Hoseok  **gave, gave, gave and gave** ! He gave **everything** he had to these ungrateful people. Everything he was. Now, what was he ? An empty shell ? No, no, no. It was all her fault. She was useless, she wasn't even attractive. Where did they see her worthiness, her supposed holiness ?

He'll make everyone understand. 

\---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--- 

 

When he first talked to her, she had been a resident of their city for already five months. Every time he would try to accost her in the streets, she would ignore him. (Maybe it was because of her earphones ? **No.** )

He heard she got a job at the local kindergarten. What kind of person works at a Kindergarten ? There were too many children, too many responsibilities. Knowing her (he never knew her) she probably got the all asleep to take a nap herself. She was a lazy b*tch. A supposedly attractive lazy bum, who enchanted everyone with her supposedly cute smile. She was a manipulator, and she probably tried to get into everyone's hearts (and pants) by making their children like her.

That's where he went. Not in the parents' pants (not that he hasn't already done that. He's a great guy) but to the Kindergarten. And so he waited for hours, and hours in front of the door. It started raining, but he didn't care. More water poured over him, but he didn't feel anything apart from his anger. Pure unadulterated ange, stimulated by his justified hate.

And when the door finally opened, the first he asked about was her name. Her, and only her. The old woman at the door didn't seem surprised : he wasn't the first. A single father always seemed to be her waiting for her.

The old woman called out your name. One heartbeat.

The old woman wore her coat and went outside. One heartbeat.

A door opened, **she** appeared in front of him. No heartbeats.

 

"You seem quite wet there. What's the occasion ?", she laughed, a bit awkwardly, "Do you want me to get some towels ? There are only three children left, so relax"

"Nothing happened. I was waiting for you", he answered, albeit a bit more harshly "A towel would be good."

 

She smiled that idiot smile of hers and went to another room. Hoseok breathed. His heart wouldn't start beating. His hate was consuming him. He would kill her.

 

"Here, a towel. I hope it's big enough. I also got you a coffee, I'm sorry if you prefer tea, but the machine broke yesterday. You may ask yourself, why is there a tea machine in the kindergarten ? You'll never believe how many stressed out and worried parents we get in the Kindergarten per day. Seriously it's ama-", she rambled, but he cut her off,

"Shut up"

"What ?"

He deeply inspired, and then, he exploded, " **Shut up !** You useless, good for nothing wh*re ! Coming in my city, thinking you're the sh*t and doing whatever you please. This city is not a zoo, it didn't need an animal like you ! What did you think will happen ? That everyone will keep loving you and babying you like the stupid child you are ? Everyone is talking about you, there, there and here ! You're nothing, you're trash ! You can't even take care of yourself, who do you think you are, trying to take care of children-"

She cut him off, "Then take care of the children with me."

"You think it's a joke ? You're a nobody. No one truly likes you, so don't even try to make me appreciate you. It's a waste of our time", he smirked. 

"I know who you are, Jung Hoseok. Everyone does. And everyone loves **you**. I'm a stranger, a new attraction. This city is small, smaller than what I'm accustomed to. It's normal", she breathed out evenly, and smiled, "but you, Hoseok, are not an attraction. I'm not taking your place. I'm trying to make mine. So, you can try to make me cry, you can try to hurt me, but when every year you have to visit your old moody grandmother, you gain an immunity against lash-outs", she laughed weakly, "and it's not a joke. Eunha is getting old. She won't be able to take care of the children soon. You want to feel useful ? Then help me, I need your help."

He laughed, as weakly as her, and smirked, "You truly are a witch. Make sure my salary is worth it, and I'm not working on Wednesdays, I have dance practice at eight in the morning."

Without letting her answer, he went outside. Just in time : his tears were already falling.

How dare she ? He couldn't even answer meanly, he just gave that stupid sh*tty answer. His hands trembled, he hated feeling weak.

 

She truly was a beautiful witch.

 ---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--- 

 

Now, one year later, Hoseok ( **Hobi !** ) felt way different.

And good.

Good, because **she** was currently drying his hair with a towel, similar to the one she first gave him (this one is hidden deep in his closet). As always she was mumbling, rambling, talking about everything and nothing. Her once shrill voice (to him) became the most soothing sound he has ever heard. He's happy, and most of all, **he's needed**. She got him a dog, Mickey, who can only eat when Hoseok gives him food. She got him a place inside the Kindergarten, where every child is dependent of him (as much as he is dependent of her).

 Everything is great.

 

 ---.---.---.---.---.---.---.--- 

 

 

Hoseok _is supposed_ to be a great person.

That's why he doesn't want anyone to know how he cries out of pleasure every night in front of her window.

 

 

 

> Hoseok truly _was_ a great person.
> 
> But now it's all about  **her her her her her...**
> 
>  
> 
> **YOU.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, even after my 5 months pause.  
> I've got nothing to say, apart from excuse me. I know how deeply annoying it is to wait for a chapter.  
> Hoseok was a character I really wanted to write about. How he seems like a good boy, while in reality is really dependent on people's opinion of him. Really messed up and vulgar. "La débauche". At first I wanted him to have a double-personality disorder, but...nah. I'm not a psychiatrist, I don't know anything about what goes in their heads. But I tried to give him a bit of mental instability...
> 
> Thanks a lot, and don't forget to comment, if you think anything is wrong or if you want to make my day *wink wink*
> 
> Whom do you think will appear next ? What do you think will happen next ? What do YOU want to see happen next ?


End file.
